Bowser Jr Encounter - Paper Mario: Color Splash
by Linguine Returns
Summary: (Re-upload) Mario and Huey are laughing about their adventure so far when someone interrupts them... (SET AFTER EMERALD CIRCUS SO DON'T READ IF YOU AREN'T THERE YET) (This is my first story so sorry if it's bad)


**Author's Note: This is a reupload because the format was wierd before and now this should fix it. Also this is my first story so any advice will be taken with gratitude. Thanks for reading. - Linguine Returns**

Mario and Huey were leaving the Emerald Circus after rescuing the Big Green Paint Star and flying across prism island, after the star painted in a mysterious thing off in the clouds they flew back to Port Prisma.

"Man that Lemmy guy was weird!" Huey said "He was dancing on that ball like a manic!"

"Until we popped it with that Ice Pick!" Mario added

They both laughed at their most recent foe's downfall.

"But it wasn't as ridiculous as when we used Balloons to defeat Ludwig's submarine!" Huey exclaimed whilst giggling uncontrollably

"No! What about when we put a cork in the train when Larry hijacked it!" Mario said wheezing

"Or when we put out Morton's hammer with a fire extinguisher" Huey chuckled "More like LESton!"

"But Iggy's face when 'Little Princess' broke his precious chariots was priceless!" Mario replied

"Not as priceless as Wendy attacking a photo of you!" Huey stated "OR FLIRTING WITH YOU!"

Mario turned as red as Ruddy Road out of embarrassment, "Shut up Huey" He snapped

Huey still sniggering as he teased his friend heard a horrible laugh, "Well you're certainly not gonna get flirted at with a laugh like that pal"

"Umm Huey..." Mario replied "That wasn't me"

"Well it can't have been the paint star! ... Can it?" Huey hoped it was but was disappointed to find out the true source of the laugh

"No Mr Tin Can it wasn't that star" Said a voice "That would be yours truly up here..."

Mario and Huey looked up...

BOWSER JR!

 **(A/N This would be his introduction card where it shows his name like the other characters and bosses have)**

"That's right! It's me! Junior!"

Bowser Jr was in his clown car flying above them

"Is this another one of Bowser's henchmen?" Huey whispered to Mario

"You could say that..." Mario replied looking worried

"Clearly you think that massacring my poor siblings (except Roy) is absolutely hilarious, well you know what I think is hilarious?"

"Umm... Impersonations?" Huey answered, "I can do a good tin can!"

"No! I think taking that Big Paint Star you've got there is hilarious!" Junior snapped

With a press of a button the mouth of the clown car opened up and a big claw extended out and grabbed the big paint star, Mario and Huey tried to pull it to stop him.

CRACK

CLANG

SNAP

The claw snapped off and Junior's car exploded!

The sudden unbalance of forced made Mario and Huey fall back and plummet to the ground...

As Mario and Huey fell to their deaths they saw they were falling right above Port Prisma.

"Well Mario! If this is it! I want to say thank you for all that you've done for me and Prism Island!" Huey shouted, "You're the best friend I've had!"

"Aww Huey!" Mario said, "That's such a nice thing to say!"

"Wait, did you say?"...

THING!" Huey exclaimed, "USE A THING TO SAVE US!"

Mario quickly searched his pockets for a Thing card

"Umm, Lemon? Nope."

"Bone? Nah."

"Basin? Nuh-uh."

"Balloons? YES! BALLOONS!" Mario shouted

"Look Mario!" Huey shouted

Mario looked down to see some toads carrying a bed out of a house

"Why would I need to see some toads moving out?" Mario questioned Huey

"No, the bed is a rectangle! You can cut it and use the balloons!" Huey explained

"Oh Right! Duh!" Mario said face palming

The world froze as Mario and Huey hopped out of the dimension and began to cut out the conveniently timed rectangular bed. Then Mario placed the Balloon card they'd squeezed in Plum Park (for the second time after using it on Ludwig in Cobalt Base) and he painted in the Red, Blue and Yellow balloons and jumped back into the dimension.

As they continued falling they grabbed the newly appeared balloons and slowly floated down into the Yellow district of Port Prisma. As Mario's feet touched the ground he released the balloons and watched them float away.

"Wait a minute... Huey you can fly can't you?" Mario said to his partner

Huey looking slightly nervous took a step back (or float back) from his slightly angry looking pal

Mario stopped and with a lighter expression said "I'll forgive you since we nearly died a moment ago-"

"What makes you think you won't?" Sneered a voice

"Oh no" Huey muttered

Bowser Jr was standing on the roof next to Piper's tree and beside him was the Big Green Paint Star sleeping.

"The paint star must have got knocked out by the fall" Huey said to Mario, "And now he has it!"

"Yes, I landed on my shell right next to your precious Paint Star!" Junior taunted, "How rude it was of you to ruin my clown car! But it's not the only toy I have!"

Junior pulled out E Gadd's paint brush and transformed into Shadow Mario. Mario looked shocked and Huey was confused.

"What? You thought in a world of paint you wouldn't run into me?" Shadow Mario sneered, "Time to paint you to death!"

BATTLE START

(A/N The music would be a remix of the Shadow Mario theme from sunshine with CS vibes)

Mario began to fight SM and SM fought back by painting his own cards which were copies of Mario's

Mario stomped on him and SM stomped back, Mario hit him with hammers SM used hammers back. Mario did seem to be winning despite this. When SM's colour reached half way up his body he began to panic.

"No! No! No! You can't win!" He protested, "Try to get past this!"

Shadow Mario painted a force field all around him so Mario couldn't hurt him. Hammers deflected, jumps had no effect and fire balls ricocheted.

"Maybe a Thing might help Mario?" Huey suggested

Mario looked through his cards and chose a Thing. He painted it and used it. A golden bowl appeared.

"THE BASIN!" Huey shouted, "WHY WOULD YOU USE THE BASIN!?"

Mario then put the basin in the ocean next to them and once it was full threw it into the air above Shadow Mario.

The basin tipped its contents onto Shadow Mario, drenching him in water.

All the paint washed off and left Bowser Jr stunned and weak.

Then the basin dropped on Bowser Jr. The last bit of colour drained from him and he lost the battle.

"No! After all that I lose !?" Bowser Jr trantrumed, "I hope Roy and King Dad crush you!"

And with that he floated away (like the other koopalings did when they lost).

"Wow Mario!" Huey said, "I shouldn't have judged that basin. How did you know that would work?"

"Well I knew water would get rid of Shadow Mario because he's mostly made of paint, and you saw what the basin did to that draggadon in Redpepper Volcano!" Mario chuckled

"Yeah!" Huey replied, "Now let's wake that Big Paint Star! ... again"

They touched the Big Paint Star and it woke up, it glided straight to the red district and into the green slot of the fountain.

Finally! The last Big Paint Star is in place!


End file.
